


Unspoken

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, Late at Night, One Shot, Post-Yorkshin City Arc, Scars, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. On days like these, knowing was the best she could do.





	Unspoken

Even amongst the Troupe, the damp wriggled into Machi's bones, proving her unable to fully keep warm. Shizuku's hand in Machi's shifted in time with her heartbeat, an ache as a reminder of how she still had let her guard down once more.

Never again.

They kissed, softly, cloaked by night, just like always. Finally, after what felt like a blissful eternity, they both had to pull apart for air.

"Let's keep this between us, all right?" Machi said. "We wouldn't want to anyone else get involved, and besides, we're the only other girls left here. They wouldn't understand."

Shizuku nodded, her cheeks tinted pink. "I understand. I-it does feel nice to be with you, if I may be so bold."

"Mm, good to know," Machi said, solemnly, her lips still tingling from Shizuku's touch, a fresh wave of fire in her heart.

On days like these, knowing was the best she could do.

She knew that Shizuku understood, better than anyone else ever could. The ache was still there, loss, numbness and an emptiness that was endless; but to her, during the witching hour, that time was more precious than she realized.


End file.
